


¿Por qué lloran los bebés?

by SerenaMLupin



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaMLupin/pseuds/SerenaMLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris es pequeño y no entiende por qué sus padres han decidido traer un bebé a casa, por mucho que digan que es su hermana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Por qué lloran los bebés?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eve_Sparda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Sparda/gifts).



**Título:** ¿Por qué lloran los bebés?  
**Fandom:** Resident Evil  
**Personajes:** Chris y Claire Redfield  
**Advertencias:** Fluff. Mucho.  
**Notas:** Para [](http://eve-sparda.livejournal.com/profile)[**eve_sparda**](http://eve-sparda.livejournal.com/) Pediste: _Claire y Chris siendo hermanos adorables ♥_. ¡Espero que te guste! Feliz Navidad.

Chris tenía solo siete años cuando sus padres trajeron a Claire a casa. Era un bulto pequeño y lloroso, de color rosado y con una graciosa mata de pelo pelirrojo asomando por el gorrito azul con el que llegaba del hospital. Chris, al que habían obligado a quedarse en casa con su abuela, había decidido que odiaría a “la intrusa” para siempre. Ya desde que su madre había comenzado a “ponerse grande”, como él decía, sabía que no le iba a gustar su nueva hermana. Sus padres habían comenzado a prestarle atención sin que ni siquiera estuviera allí. Habían puesto una cuna en su cuarto, y Chris se preguntaba por qué a la nueva inquilina la iban a dejar dormir con ellos, si él no podía.

-Sólo es hasta que crezca un poco, Chris –había explicado su padre-; después, dormirá contigo.

¡Eso sí que era el colmo! En su habitación no entraban chicas, sólo mamá y la abuela, pero niñas no. ¿Por qué iba él a compartir habitación con una completa desconocida? Además, su habitación era una habitación de niño: tenía soldados, pistolas de juguete y balones. ¿Y si luego se la llenaban de flores y peluches? ¡Qué horror! Sus amigos se reirían de él, y sería el fin de su vida, seguro.

Además, había oído de su amigo John, que tenía un primo que había tenido un hermano hacía poco, que los bebés (como se les llamaba a esos intrusos) lloraban mucho. Hacían ruido. Sólo sabían comer, dormir, llorar y hacer más ruido. Chris no soportaba que otros hicieran ruido, porque entonces si él necesitaba algo nadie le iba a escuchar. Y tampoco le gustaba que le despertaran por la noche: ¿y si la bebé no le dejaba dormir? No podría jugar bien en clase si estaba cansado, y su equipo de fútbol contaba con sus placajes para ganar a los del B. No, él tenía que dormir, y así se lo dijo a su madre: el bebé tendría que estar callado si quería estar en casa.

-¿Sabes por qué lloran? –le intentó explicar su madre.

-Porque son bebés –dijo Chris. Eso bastaba, ¿no?

-Lloran porque no saben hablar. Así es como piden las cosas, pero aprenden muy deprisa. Tú dejaste de llorar enseguida, y seguro que tu hermana aprende tan rápido como tú –sonrió mamá.  
Ah, no. Eso sí que no. Seguro que el bebé no era tan listo como él, ¡que él ya tenía siete años! Así que desde ese día, se había propuesto con todas sus fuerzas odiarla, porque si era pequeña, gritona y más lista que él, no podía ser buena.

Eso es, claro, hasta el día que entró en casa, dormida en los brazos de su madre. Esta se sentó en el sofá junto a él, que no quería ni mirar hacia su nueva hermana, y se la presentó.

-Chris, te presento a tu hermanita Claire –susurró su madre, intentando no despertarla. A regañadientes, Chris miró y en cuanto se giró, Claire abrió sus grandes ojos azules y los clavó en él. A pesar de que esperaba que llorara, Claire no dijo nada.

-Le gustas –sonrió su padre.

Chris acercó la mano tentativamente hacia ella, y la manita de Claire, que hasta hacía un momento agarraba la sábana con fuerza, aferró su dedo índice. Y sonrió, con una sonrisa tierna y desdentada que Chris no olvidaría jamás.

-Ahora, Chris, eres un hermano mayor, y tendrás que protegerla siempre.

Y Chris supo que jamás podría odiarla. Era su hermana pequeña, y la protegería de todo y de todos. Con los años, sus vidas se fueron oscureciendo y complicando, pero Chris jamás olvidó aquella promesa silenciosa que le hizo a Claire, la primera vez que la vio, de protegerla de todo mal aun a costa de su vida. Y sabía que ella haría lo mismo por él.


End file.
